ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrek: The Story Continues
Shrek: The Story Continues is a flash-animated comedy adventure fantasy television series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. The series itself is based on the Shrek franchise and is the second series in the franchise, preceded by The Adventures of Puss in Boots. The series it set to release on May 18, 2021; 20 years after the first Shrek film. It takes place after the events of Shrek Forever After and before the events of the fifth film. Premise The series focuses on the titular character, as well as his friends Donkey and Puss in Boots, and wife Princess Fiona, on adventures throughout Far Far Away and other places beyond the fairy tale universe. Characters Main * Shrek (voiced by Michael Gough) – The titular character; a once feared ogre who owns and lives a land of swamp. He is the husband of Princess Fiona and the father of their three baby children. * Donkey (voiced by Dean Edwards) – The deuteragonist; a talking mule who is Shrek's annoying best-friend. He is the husband of Dragon and father of the Dronkeys. * Princess Fiona (voiced by Tara Strong) – The tritagonist; a princess who was once cursed until her husband Shrek had lifted it. She is the daughter of King Harold and Queen Lilian, wife of Shrek and mother of their three children. * Puss in Boots (voiced by Eric Bauza) – The secondary tritagonist; a talking Latin tabby-cat who is friends with Shrek and Donkey. Recurring * Pinocchio (voiced by Cody Cameron) – A live wooden puppet made by his adopted father Geppetto. * Gingy (voiced by Conrad Vernon) – A live talking gingerbread man who was baked by the Muffin Man. * The Three Little Pigs (voiced by Cody Cameron) – Three talking pigs who are builders. * The Big Bad Wolf (voiced by Aron Warner) – An acquaintance of the Pigs. * The Three Blind Mice (voiced by Christopher Knights) – Three talking mice that wear sunglasses and are blind. * The Magic Mirror (voiced by Chris Miller) – a mirror with a live spirit that can communicate through it, and has magical displaying abilities. * Dragon (vocal effects by Frank Welker) – a red dragon who once guarded Fiona until she was rescued by Shrek. She is the wife of Donkey and mother of the Dronkeys. * Queen Lilian (voiced by Candi Milo) – Queen of Far Far Away, wife of the late King Harold, mother of Princess Fiona and mother-in-law of Shrek. Appearing in flashbacks * King Harold (voiced by John Cleese) – Once king of Far Far Away until he had passed away in his frog form. He was the husband of Queen Lilian, father of Princess Fiona and father-in-law of Shrek. * Kitty Softpaws (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – A previous love interest of Puss. She previously appeared in the spin-off film Puss in Boots. Production Animation Titmouse, who has provided animation for Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh and The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, provides animation for the series, rather than using computer animation as the film series had used. The animation is based on the storybook artstyle from the beginning of Shrek Forever After, by Griselda Sastrawinata and Normand Lemay. Cast Michael Gough reprises the title character from previous video games titles and the DreamWorksTV YouTube videos, along with Dean Edwards returning as Donkey from the Halloween special Scared Shrekless, and Eric Bauza as Puss in Boots from the spin-off series The Adventures of Puss in Boots. Whilst, Tara Strong voices Princess Fiona in the series and the cast members from the films such as Cody Cameron, Conrad Vernon, Jim Cummings, and Chris Miller reprise their roles.Category:Shrek Category:2020s American animated television series Category:English-language television programming Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American adventure shows Category:Fantasy shows Category:Television series based on films Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Kids shows Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas